


Inheritance

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In any other Family, Iemitsu would be the 10th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

From the start, Mukuro watches Iemitsu Sawada, hidden behind Chrome's more innocent eyes. In any other Family, Iemitsu would be the 10th. At that, he'd probably have become the 10th about twenty years ago – from what Mukuro's seen, Iemitsu is a very dangerous man. He doesn't seem to gain anything from being passed over.

The apparent lack of ambition is worrying, given where Mukuro's card has been played.

Iemitsu comes and goes without notice and without even a single bodyguard that Mukuro can spot. Occasionally – very occasionally – he's appropriately dressed but more often he's loitering at Yamamoto's sushi place in dungarees. When they are summoned to Italy with Tsunayoshi for the first time, Iemitsu is nowhere in sight, though even the Varia have been summoned to welcome the 10th officially.

He shows up again a week later, dive-bombing into the swimming pool and drenching Tsunayoshi and the younger Yamamoto. During his absence, the Rossi Family have had their heart surgically removed, their boss and senior members all taken out within a week of each other.

Iemitsu has healing knife wounds on his arm and a rather impressive bruise on his hip. Yamamoto pauses in his horseplay and notes the injury with a raised eyebrow; Hibari's look of intense boredom vanishes, an arm slipping under the sun-lounger to the tonfa he's stashed there.

Iemitsu looks round and winks at them. Probably. Mukuro wouldn't put it past him to be winking at the bikini-clad girl whose eyes he's looking through. It is a particularly fine bikini after all – he picked it himself.

Dangerous indeed - further observation will be required. It's no problem. Watching Iemitsu is far more entertaining than playing mind-games with the flunkies that bustle around the mansion and Mukuro is one of the few people Hibari doesn't seem keen to fight with. He's feeling a distinct lack of mental stimulation.

They settle back in the seat and continue sunbathing, Chrome dozing off while he continues to watch.


End file.
